The Promise
by mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11
Summary: After Sakura confessed her feelings Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong. Two years later and he still hasn't returned making Sakura lose hope, but will a song he sang her bring back the hope that she lost. SS all the way. This is my first fic so go easy


_**The Promise**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does. I do not own the song "The Promise" either, Tracy Chapman does.

It has been two years since Sakura sealed the last clow card and confessed her love for Syaoran. Unfortunately he had to go back to Hong Kong and promised to return soon. _'But that was two years ago' _thought Sakura. '_And still he has not returned like he promised. Has he forgotten about me.' _The very thought of him forgetting her caused silent tears to form in her eyes. She thought back to the night before he left.

_Flashback_

They were sitting on a bench in Penguin Park and Sakura was clutching Syaoran so tight he almost lost his breath. "I don't want you to go Syaoran. I only just confessed what my heart needed to say and you're leaving", cried a sad Sakura. "Please don't go." "Please don't cry Sakura. I have to go. Don't worry Sakura I would never leave you." soothed Syaoran. He pulled himself out of Sakura's grip and took two steps back. _'Sakura looks like an angel in the moonlight' _thought Syaoran to himself. Then, much to Sakura's surprise, he started singing.

If you wait for me then I'll come for you

Although I've traveled far

I always hold a place for you in my heart

If you think of me, if you miss me once in awhile

Then I'll return to you

I'll return and fill that space in your heart

Remembering

Your touch

Your kiss

Your warm embrace

I'll find my way back to you

If you'll be waiting

If you dream of me like I dream of you

In a place that's warm and dark

In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart

Remembering

Your touch

Your kiss

Your warm embrace

I'll find my way back to you

If you'll be waiting

I've longed for you and I have desired

To see your face your smile

To be with you wherever you are

Remembering

Your touch

Your kiss

Your warm embrace

I'll find my way back to you

If you'll be waiting

I've longed for you and I have desired

To see your face, your smile

To be with you wherever you are

Remembering

Your touch

Your kiss

Your warm embrace

I'll find my way back to you

Please say you'll be waiting

Together again

It would feel so good to be

In your arms

Where all my journeys end

If you can make a promise if it's one that you can keep, I vow to come for you

If you wait for me and say you'll hold

A place for me in your heart.

When he had finished the song Sakura ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "You promise?" she asked. "With all my heart." replied Syaoran. Sakura placed a light kiss on his lips as if to seal their promise and they started walking home, hand in hand.

_End Flashback_

That night Sakura cried her self to sleep thinking of her one true love.

Sakura awoke to the sound of birds and the light shining brightly in her eyes. She looked over at Kero's sleeping form and went into the bathroom. As she was brushing her teeth memories of what she was thinking about the night before filled her thoughts and silent tears started forming in her eyes. She hastily wiped them away and got dressed. She decided to go for a walk since both her father and brother were still asleep. She looked at the clock and noted the time was 6.08am. This was the earliest she ever woke without an alarm clock. She didn't have a certain destination in mind. She just needed to clear her head and a walk always did the trick.

While she was busy thinking she unconsciously walked to Penguin Park. Just then she felt a strong presence. It was very familiar and for a minute she thought she was imagining things. That was until she walked around the corner and there on the same bench Syaoran and her sat at, there was a boy with messy chocolate brown hair staring at his feet. Suddenly his head shot up and looked straight at Sakura. He slowly stood up and took a couple of steps forward and then he whispered "Sakura".

She just stood there. Completely frozen but when she heard him say her name a smile crossed her face. She ran like the wind and jumped into his open arms. They stood in that position for what seemed liked forever. Neither one wanting to let go, then Sakura reluctantly released her hold and looked into his eyes. "I can't believe you came back. I thought you forgot all about me." "I could never forget you Sakura, besides I did promise didn't I?" said Syaoran. They smiled at each other. Syaoran cupped her face in his hand and kissed her soft lips. "I love you, my Cherry Blossom." whispered Syaoran "And I love you, my Little Wolf".

_**The End**_


End file.
